


Steve's Lament (A Poetic Trilogy) III: Stardust

by BradyGirl_12



Series: Steve's Lament (A Poetic Trilogy) [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Poetry, Series, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Look to the stars.





	Steve's Lament (A Poetic Trilogy) III: Stardust

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Author Chooses Not To Warn  
> Spoilers: For _Avengers 3: Infinity War I (2018)_  
>  Original DW/LJ Date Of Completion: April 28, 2018  
> Original DW/LJ Date Of Posting: May 20, 2018  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, Marvel and Paramount do, more’s the pity.  
> Original DW/LJ Word Count: 109  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author’s Note: The entire series can be found [here.](https://bradygirl-12.dreamwidth.org/4740399.html)

_I stand here_  
_Gazing up_  
_At the stars,_  
_Wondering_  
_What oblivion is like._

_Empty._

_Thanos snapped_  
_His fingers,_  
_And so many_  
_Were gone:_  
_Wanda, Vision,_  
_T’Challa, Fury,_  
_Hill, Sam_  
_(Oh, god, Sam!)_  
_And you._

_The holy rollers_  
_Are saying_  
_It’s the Rapture,_  
_That God_  
_Leaned down_  
_And swept away_  
_The true believers._  
_Well, Thanos_  
_Is no god._  
_He’s not even_  
_An Asgardian-level_  
_God._

_I feel like_  
_I’m back_  
_In the ice,_  
_While you suffer_  
_Or maybe_  
_It’s just the opposite._  
_You’re at peace,_  
_And I’m_  
_The one_  
_Suffering._

_But somehow_  
_Deep in_  
_My heart,_  
_I know_  
_That you_  
_Will step_  
_Down_  
_From the_  
_Stardust,_  
_And come back_  
_To me._


End file.
